


Candy

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Ogden Nash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever the romantic at heart, Chef assists Hoshi in her campaign to seduce Malcolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

Hoshi had meant to thank Chef first thing but decided to wait for Phlox’s hangover cure to kick in.  For weeks she had tried to seduce the very shy, very proper and completely adorable Malcolm Reed.  The offer to serve him homemade enchiladas in her quarters, well that was embarrassing!  So, with Chef’s permission to use the galley, she went the candy route:  Peanut butter fudge, pralines, even pineapple Turkish delight.  Nothing!  Finally, Chef gave her a bottle of very old Napoleon brandy, a plate of chocolate truffles and the advice, “ _Ma chérie_ , candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chef proudly stole his advice (but not the brandy or the chocolate truffles) from Ogden Nash.


End file.
